


A Wind That Blew East

by Anotherwaywardsister



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherwaywardsister/pseuds/Anotherwaywardsister
Summary: A set of Zuko and Song fanfictions.  Some drabbles and some one-shots.





	1. Girl From A Far off Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these some ten years ago but have recently gotten back into Zuko/Song or SOKO as the ship name was called. :) Thought they were wroth putting back up.

War was a seething, burning, and gnawing feeling in the pit of his gut. It is what seeped its way into his mind and filled it with poison.  
It was why his bones ached and flesh crawled.

War was why he was lost.

Hope is comfort, soft, and a feeling of anew in him. It is what fills his whole-self and leaves a since of balance.  
It is why there is harmony in his sprint.

Hope is why he has found his way.

Zuko pauses and thinks. A girl from a far off memory returns.

She was why he began to hope. He was truly grateful to her.


	2. Lullaby

"You know, when I had a nightmare my mother would wrap me in her arms and sing me a lullaby." Song whispered softly. 

She had been awoken by the heartbreaking screams of Zuko. He had been plagued by nightmares for many nights. She opened her arms to him with a gentle smile. 

Zuko felt a burden lifted when she did so. In a world of hell, it had become nice to have a bit of heaven. He turned so that his head rested in the crook of her neck and let her voice take him. Song ran her fingers gently through his hair as she sang.

The forest owl said  
I am the guardian of the forest  
fearsome wolves and kitsune and the like  
won't be allowed to come near, so sleep, sleep   
Gorosuke hoo hoo  
Gorosuke hoo


	3. Light

Song remembers why her mother always left a lantern in the front window of their home. It was said in legend that if you leave a light for the one you love burning, then they would find home even in the darkest of night. She can remember her mother saying that was because love burns brightest in the dark. So her mother lit it for years and years without fault, and she always believed it would bring her husband home... Until one cold night she simply stopped doing so. 

It was late evening in the little Earth Kingdom village. A young woman with long cascading brown hair, lit a single lantern to place in the window of her home. The creaking of a board behind her caught her attention, and she turned slowly to find a shadowy figure standing behind her.

"Song, what are doing love? You should really be going to bed." Said a deep kind voice. 

Song smiled warmly at the shadow. 

"You never know when someone might need a light to see by, Father." She whispered softly as the memory of a boy and fireflies danced in her head.


End file.
